


how far you've come

by Jerevinan



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, promptio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-10-31 22:32:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10908795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jerevinan/pseuds/Jerevinan
Summary: Some of Prompto's old photos are more than just cats and dogs around Insomnia. There's one of him, one that he didn't want Gladio to see.[spoilers for the whole game, even chapter 14, although this takes place between 13 and 14.]





	how far you've come

Prompto snuggles in one of Gladiolus’ old hoodies, back against his boyfriend’s ribcage and his legs tossed over the arm of the chair. It’s a comfortable little nook that seems made perfectly for him. Large fingers rake through his hair absentmindedly.

He’s flipping through his old photos on his camera, having dug out the old card that held them. There is a little artificial light pouring in through the windows of the apartment. It should be after seven in the morning, when the sun is up, but it’s veiled by what they have since discovered are some kind of ray-absorbing organisms.

At least the meteor in the power plant emits enough heat to keep them warm, though it helps to have a boyfriend whose hoodies swallow him. They’re even better when worn while snuggling said giant partner. 

“When’d you take so many cat and dog pictures?” asks Gladiolus, leaning in to sneak a peek at the screen.

“As a kid,” Prompto mumbles, fumbling to the next one. There are pictures of pets from all across Insomnia, in places that no longer exist. “I didn’t always take shots of people. I was too nervous back then. I didn’t start doing that until I was already friends with Noct.” It’s been easier to say his name the past few years, but the word leaves a sting in his heart.

Gladiolus holds him a little tighter. 

“Maybe we should get a pet.”

Prompto perks at this idea. “Really? Like…a real pet?”

“What else would be? Fake?” Gladiolus laughs. “I like cats, by the way.”

Prompto nods. He likes animals, as long as they’re friendly and domesticated. Unless they’re wild chocobos, because those are _freaking adorable_. 

“Woah, what’s that? Go back.” Gladiolus waves a finger at the screen when Prompto fails to click away fast enough.

“It’s nothing.”

“I thought I saw a person. You said you only took animal shots as a kid.”

“Well, not _all_ the time.”

“Can I see the pic?”

Prompto takes a deep breath. Gladiolus won’t toss him out of his arms if he knows the truth, and he’s pretty sure he won’t laugh. But he might. He might mock the boy in the photos. The thought hurts. Prompto latches onto Gladiolus’ “what’s _that?_ ” (even though he said it without emphasis on “that”), as if his past self is some kind of thing, a creature.

Even though he would—if he could go back in time—kneel down before his younger self and tell him he was good enough. He’d give that poor kid a hug and tell him it was all right, that he could have talked to the prince a lot sooner if he had only been brave enough.

“Prom? You okay?” Until Gladiolus asks, Prompto has no idea he’s sniffing, warm tears blurring his vision. 

Prompto flips back to the image. There’s silence for a while, but Gladiolus’ arm squeezes around him even more.

“That you?”

“Yeah.”

“You don’t wear glasses anymore.”

“Contacts.”

“You worked hard.”

“Huh?” Prompto raises his eyebrows and looks at the chubby boy staring in the mirror, whose eyes are filled with determination to be anything but what he sees.

“You’re all built now.”

“You’re always telling me I’m tiny.”

Gladiolus kisses the top of his head, which is reassuring. At least it means he still loves Prompto, even knowing what he used to look like.

“What if I gain that back when I’m older?”

“So? You think if I stop bodybuilding, I’m gonna become a twig? Let me tell you something. I wasn’t meant to be a skinny kid, but I started practicing as a shield early on, so I ended up a fit one instead. If something happened and I couldn’t work out anymore, or I decided to stop, do you think I wouldn’t have a beer belly and flabby arms?”

Prompto bites his lip. There is no way Gladiolus will ever let himself go; he enjoys exercising as a hobby and he enjoys the attention his body gives him even _more_. And for both of them, it is a necessity in their line of work. On the most difficult hunts—ones with tough enemies and a lot of hiking—he sometimes burns more calories than he thought to consume before setting out. More than once, he’s been slumped across a table in Meldaccio, his stomach growling loudly and his skin covered in dirt and ichor. This isn’t uncommon among hunters. The tables at Meldaccio are always packed.

“Hey, what you did here?” Gladiolus taps the screen. “That takes a lot of self-discipline, and you should be proud of your resolve. You think I don’t respect that?”

“But wasn’t I…” _Huge._

“You were cute.”

Prompto’s eyes widen.

“Look at that kid? He’s adorable.”

“No way.”

“What? I bet that kid had the cutest dimples when he smiled, exactly like you. Besides, would you be this mean to a kid if he wasn’t you?” 

Prompto quiets and stares at the picture. No. His parents never once called him fat, though his father once complimented his weight loss. He had only been partway to his goal at the time, too. It was one of the few times that either of his parents had ever noted his appearance. They had hugged him the same way as they had throughout the years no matter what his size, each embrace rare but caring.

Even other kids at school hadn’t teased him about it often. They thought he was weird and said as much, but it had more to do with the way he couldn’t socialize with them. The one who shamed him the most had always been himself. When Noctis called him “heavy”, that had been the catalyst for his weight loss, but the self-loathing had always been there. It didn’t shed with the pounds, either. He only got better at hiding it.

“I’d never do that to a kid. Or anyone.” Prompto switches off the camera; he can’t bear to look at his round face any longer. The child in the picture was hurting, and he wishes they hadn’t been.

“Better not. That’s not right.” Gladiolus nuzzles his nose into Prompto’s hair, lips lingering on a gentle kiss. “Wait, did Noct or Iggy know?”

“Noct did. I don’t know about Ignis. I saw him pick Noctis up from school back when we were kids, but I was always hiding.”

“Stupid Noct. All those comments he made on your face, and the quips Ignis would make about gaining weight if you ate burgers…”

Prompto’s stomach tightens. “It’s okay. I don’t think Ignis knew. And Noct was being dumb.”

“No surprises there.” Despite the insult, there is a wave of affection that tints Gladiolus’ words. “But Prompto, that kid in those pictures was a sweet boy who loved animals. He grew up to be one of the most thoughtful people I know, someone who worked hard as hell to get into the Crownsguard. You did good.”

Prompto is crying before Gladiolus finishes. He sucks in a breath and swipes his nose with the oversized sleeve of Gladiolus’ hoodie. 

“Hey, didn’t give you that to use as a tissue.” Gladiolus pushes Prompto’s back down across his legs so they can see each other’s faces. Thick knuckles leave tender strokes across his cheek, and the smile Gladiolus gives him is one that translates his genuine love. “Didn’t mean to make you upset.”

“I’m not sad,” Prompto says, grinning. “Hearing all that stuff made me happy.”

Gladiolus leans down and kisses him on the lips. A hand rests on his arm, one thumb rubbing his bicep. 

“So we can really get a dog or a cat?” asks Prompto.

“Thought I already told you.” Gladiolus snorts and runs his fingers through Prompto’s hair, his smile soft as they lock gazes. “Though I might change my mind. You left your snot on my hoodie.”

“Mine now.”

“Says who?” 

“Me,” Prompto sings.

Gladiolus hoists him up as he stands, tossing him over his shoulder. Prompto giggles and playfully pretends he’s struggling as he’s carted away to the bedroom. He earns a pinch on the ass, making him purr. He could be happier—Noctis could be back, and daylight could return—but he’s not upset with how his life has turned out. He has done good things at every age. Gladiolus is right. He _should_ be proud. Who is was is still part of who he is, and everything is going to be fine.

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me a couple of weeks ago, but I didn't post this for a while 'cos I was nervous. :')
> 
> I thought about how Gladio would react, and I'm pretty sure he'd be impressed by how hard Prompto worked out? But he'd never make fun of him. So I had to have that reassurance come through in this fic. I saw an adorable fanart of Prompto holding his younger self on tumblr a few months ago, and honestly, I'd say that's part of the inspiration for this fic. [Here it is!](http://magemg.tumblr.com/post/155764039365/you-are-worth-more-than-you-could-imagine)
> 
> Prom of all ages deserves love!
> 
> ...which I'm sure Gladdy will provide in the bedroom. ;D ;D ;D


End file.
